BLOODTEARS
by Divinely Insane
Summary: This fic is on a temperary on hiatus on hold Gomen to you all who are reading this fic,but hopfully I will be able to update on it really soon.I kinda lost where i was going with this fic.Gomen everyone.I'm a horrible person I know.
1. Chapter 1

BLOODTEARS CHAPTER 1 Sasuke walked into the poorly lit bar.He walked to the back and found an empty table and sat down.He closed his eyes and blocked out strobe lights.

Sasuke opened them only momments later when he felt the soft thud of some one sitting down beside him.

Sasuke snarled when he seen who it was."Kakashi.What the hell do you want.""What,i cant come and say hi to my good friend?Why Sasuke,i'm truly hurt."

Sasuke shook his head."I'm no friend of yours.Now what do you want?!"His voice slowly riseing."I need your torturing skills for awhile.I have this vermon who dosent want to talk and all of are methods have failed.But yours have never failed,not once."

"And why should i help you?I dont like you.Any of you vampiers for that matter.So give me one good reson."Sauske narowed his eyes and glared at Kakashi.

He just stared at him and a grin slowly spread across his face.

"Shino said i could use you.You dont want to go against your masters orders now do you?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes."When do you need me."He said,Sasuke knew he was defeted.

"Thats a good boy.Tomarrow night.Meet me here around 8pm."Kakashi stood up."Oh,dont worry.Shino made me swear not to touch you.But you have to do as i say,that inclueds killing if i wish."

Sasuke tensed up.Kakashi smiled."Have a wonderful night."He then turned and left.

Saauke stood up and left the bar,and headed straight home.He has a problem with killing other pepole,but he has no choice.

When he got home Sasuke laid down on his bed and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.His haunting past invaded his dreams,making him toss and turn all night.  
"Father,Mother,I'm home."Sasuke walked inside his house and went into the liveing room.

Sasuke's mother was in the kitchen,and his father was cleaning the dishs.Sasuke's older brother was watching televison.

When he seen Sasuke walk into the liveing room he stood up and ran to his side."Sasuke.You wernt out torturing pepole again were you?You know they will eventually find out it's you who is killing everyone.Sasuke i know i'v said this before and i'll say it again.Will you please stop killing inocent pepole?I dont want to see you die."

Sasuke stared at him for a momment."Itachi,they wont find out it's me as long as you keep covering for me.That and they would need to find the bodies first.So dont worry so much.I'm not going to die."

Sasuke smiled at his older brother.Itachi shook his head."I hope not.Now go and clean up.The smell of blood on you is stronger then ever.Hurry before mom and dad get in here."

Sasuke nodded and ran to the bathroom.When he arraived back down about ten mins later, he found everyone siting down at the dinner table geting ready to eat.

"Well hello Sasuke.Have a seat so we can start to eat."His mother said.Sasuke sat down,and everyone begain to eat.Once they were finished,Sasuke want to his room and begin to write in his journel.(ya it's kinda girly of him to have a journel but deal with it:P)  
'Tonight's kill was spleanded.The man was a big guy,thought he was all that.Dont they all.Well anyway,he screamed so good.It made me shiver.His blood was espacily good.I have my eyes set on a lovely little girl,around my age( he was fiffteen at the present time),long black hair,it tobboles over her shoulders,soft green eyes,and a slim figure.I cant wait to hear her scream when my katana(sword) meets her soft delicate flesh.I cant wait to taste to her blood.Well i need to go.I will tell you about her tommarow,till then.'

A knock at Sasuke's door made him look up."come in."His door opened and Itachi walked in.

He crinkeled his nose up."You know your room reeks of blood.""I like the smell of blood."Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled.

"It makes me feel happy.It reminds me of the taste.The way it trickles down your throught,all hot and"

"Enoghn Sasuke.I dont want to hear any of that.I just came in here to say night."Sasuke grined."You'd like the taste if you'd try it.Well anyway good night Itachi."Itachi turned and went to his room.Sasuke turned out his light,laid down and want to sleep.  
XXXX

'There you are.'Sasuke sat in anearby tree,watching his next victum.

When the girl was alone,Sasuke jumped down from the tree she was in and walked up behind the her.

Sasuke took his katana and brought it across the back of the girls head,knocking her unconscious.

Sasuke picked her up,threw her over her shoulder and carried her deep into the forist.

The girl was coming to.She looked around,and realized she was in the woods.She tried to move but couldent.

"It's useless to try and strugle you know.Now be a good girl and tell me your name."

"It...it's Ino.What are you going to do to me?"Ino cried still trying to get lose.

"It's usless Ino.You are tied to that tree rather well.Even the strongest of my pray couldn't break throw."

Ino's eyes went wide.She looked around again.This time Ino seen blood evreywhere.The tree was covered in it,and the ground was stained in blood.

"Do you smell that Ino?It's the smell of blood.It smells so good.It makes my blood boil."

Sasuke shivered.Ino looked Sasuke in his eyes."Please dont kill me."Ino whimpered.A tear rolled down her cheek.

Sasuke grined devilishly at her."No can do sweety.You see,i love to kill the thrill of the hunt,the sound of your screaming,the feel of my katana cuting threw your delicate flesh,mostly the taste of your hot blood as it trickled down my throught."

Sasuke bite his lower lip and shivered again.

"It realy gets me off.It makes me feel alive."Sasuke drew his katana and grined when he seen Ino's eyes go wide.

"I'll make a deal with you Ino.Some where in this forist,there's a river.If you can cross that river i will let you go free.Do we have a deal?"

Ino nodded her head."I want your word that i'll be able to go free when i reach the other side of the river."

"If you reach the other side."Sasuke sliced Ino's arm with her katana.Then Sasuke bent over and licked Ino's arm,savering the taste of her blood.

"You taste so good.I'm going to enjoy this."Sasuke cut the ropes and Ino fell on her hands and knees.

"Run."Sasuke whispered.Wide eyed,Ino stood up and ran.Sasuke laughed and walked after her.

He stoped and looked behind him.'I could have swore i sensed some one watching me.'Sasuke shook his head.

'No.No one knows i'm out here.The thrill of the hunt must be geting to me.'He grined and took off running.

What Sasuke didnt know was that he was right,there was someone watching him.A shadow in the darkness.

The stranger flashed a smile,reveling white canines in the pitch blackness.

The shadow disappered as quikly as it had appered.

Ino ran,despritly trying to find the river.Panic rising up in her.Sasuke stoped and looked around.

"Run,Run as fast as you,can you cant catch me i'm the gingerbred man."He yelled after his pray.

Sasuke just smiled and listened.Ino stoped when she heard Sasuke's say that."He's just trying to scare me.He's toying with me just like a cat with a mouse.Well he's not geting this mouse."Ino said,as she took off running again.

Sasuke grined when he heared foot steps not to far from where he stood.Then he caught the smell of blood on a light breeze.

"Got you."Sasuke ran after Ino."I'm gaining on you Ino.I can smell your fear."

Ino sped up and ran faster.She triped over a tree root and fell on her face.

She looked up when she heared the sound of running water."The river"Ino stood up and ran in the dirction of the water.

Momments later,she came out of the forist and the river lay before her.

"There you are.I have you now Ino.Theres no were for you to run."

Ino turned around.Sasuke was only a few feet away.His katana was resting lightly on the ground.

Ino turned back around and jumped head first into the river.She begain to swim across it.

Sasuke just smiled and walked down the river bed untill he came across a little bridge,which he crossed and walked down the river bed again.

Ino pulled her self up out of the water and rolled over on her back breathing hard.

"Well it took you long enough to get over here."

Ino sat up and and looked behind her.Her eyes went wide.Sasuke was standing only a few inchs behind her,his katana resting over his shoulder.

"How,how did you get over here so fast."Sasuke smiled."I just used the bridged."

ino stood up."I made it across the river.So I'm freee to go right?"

"Of coarse your free to go.I always keep my word after all."

Sasuke step out of the way so Ino could get past him.Ino's face light up,but darkened when Sasuke started to laugh.

"It's to bad.But your not going anywhere."

"But you gave your word,that if i made it across the river i could go free."

"You are right.I would let you go if i had given you my word.If you'd rememeber corectly all i said was that you'd never make it across the river.I'll say you are the first one to ever make it across alive that is.I'll tell you what,instead of making your death a slow painfuly tortuered death,i'll make it quick and painless.Does that sound good?"

Ino stood up an her feet,she was close to tears.

"Your sick and messed up in the head you know that?How can you treat other humans like this?It's sick and wrong."

Sasuke laughed."Thank you.I take all that as a complament.I'v already told you.I like the thrill of the hunt.And humans are the best kind of prey there is.Man is on the top of the food chain.I find it amussing to watch them squrim and cry when they face their death.They then know what it feels like to to be hunted.And you my dear are no diffrent."

Sasuke laughed once again.Ino was horrifed.She pushed past Sasuke and tryed to run,but she wasnt fast enough.

Sasuke graped a hold of her hair and yanked her down on the ground.

"Ino i was going to make your death quick and painless,but now i'm going to torture you to death."

Sasuke started draging Ino by her hair to a neer bye tree.Ino kicked and screamed,trying to free her self from Sasuke's grip,but his's grip was to strong.

When the reached the tree,Sasuke threw Ino against it and took her katana and sliced clean threw Ino's leg.

Ino screamed out in agonizing pain clenching her bloody stump were her leg,only seconds before was still attached.

"Now you cant run anywhere can you?"

"Please dont kill me."Ino cried out.Tears pouring down her cheeks.

Sasuke grined."Scream for me Ino.I love it when you scream."Sasuke brought his katana down across Ino's chest,makeing a a deep but shallow wound.

Then he sliced her across her arms.Sasuke was laughing as he sliced Fawn.

"I'm boared of you now.""P...P...Please stop."Ino cried out weakly."MMM.Did you say something i couldnt here you."

"P...P...Please stop."Sasuke smiled."I'll be nice and make this quick."

Sasuke raised his katana high above his head,and brought it down across Ino's neck,and beheaded her.

Sasuke raised his katana to his lips and licked some blood of it.He bent down and cleaned the rest of it on the grass.

"There."He stood up and looked down at the headless body.He heared a wolf cry from near by and smiled.

"I'll leave her here for you fellow hunters.Enjoy you meal."

Sasuke left."Yes,he'll do nicely."That same stranger from before,was once again watching him from the shadows.

"I'll attack his family."The stranger then disapered.A knock at the door."Itachi could you get that."

"Sure mom."Itachi stood up and answered the door.He was throw up against the wall with a hand around his throught.

Itachi strugled to breath.The hand then let him go.He fell to the floor as his attacker went into the liveing room were his father was.

"Who the He-"The stranger graped Itachi's father by the throught and pulled him in close.

The stranger opened his mouth to reveal two sharp canine teeth.He lowered his head and sank his teeth deep in the neck of his prey.

He then drank deeply,and when his prey was no longer liveing he let the lifeless body limp to the floor.

Itachi stood up and ran after his attacker.Itachi was frozen were he stood.

He watched the stranger kill his father.When his fathers body fell to the floor and the stranger started walking in his direction,he found he was able to move.

The stranger pushed past Itachi and into the kitchen.Itachi,horrified,ran to his fathers side.

"No father."Tears streaming down his face,he stood up when he heard his mothers cry.

"Mother!"Itachi ran into the kitchen,but he was to late.His mothers lifeless body was already falling to the floor.

In a split second,the stranger was at Itachi's side,and already sinking his fangs into the nape of Itachi's neck.

He tried to strugle,but the more he did the the harder the stranger's grip got.Itachi eventually became to weak to fight back.

The pain he felt was like nothing eles.Itachi could litterly feel the blood draining out of his body.

He slowly begain to get cold cold,and his body went numb.He heard his heart slowly begian to stop.

Sasuke seen the front door open and ran inside.He stoped when he what was happining to Itachi.

When Itachi seen him,he tried to tell him to run,but the words wouldent come out.

Finally Itachi's heart stoped and the stranger let corpse fall to the ground.Sasuke's eyes turned cold.

He raised his katana and lunged forward.The stranger grabed his katana and spun Sasuke around.

"What the hell did you do to my family.""I simply killed them thats all.Just like you do to other humans.Am i right?"

Sasuke gasped."How do you know that."The stranger grined."I was following you tonight.I watched you kill,seen th bloodlust in your eyes.That and the smell of blood is so stronge on you,any one could smell you from a mile away."

"What do you want with me?""I want you to be my servent.In return you will be come a vampire like me."

"And what if i refuse?""Well then i will simply kill you."Sasuke looked at her brother's lifeless body.

"If you would like,we could strike a deal.""What kind of deal?"Sasue asked.

"Well if you dont want to be come a vampire,then become my slave.You will drink my blood once a week,gain some power,and be immortal.All you would have to do is obey me."

"And how would i get out of this deal?""You will be able to get out of it as soon as you have gained enough strength to defeat me in battle.You can use you katana if you wish as well.So do we have a deal?"

Sasuke looked at his brother's body once again.'I will avenge your death brother.I swear it.I will also stop killing of my own free will.'

"We have a deal.""Good.What is your name?""Sasuke.""Thats very pretty.You may call me Master Shino."

Shino let Sasuke go.Then he took his katana and slit his wrist."Drink."He commanded.

Sasuke did as he was told.He drank his blood,his head begain to spin,and he soon lost concissesness.

XXXX

Sasuke woke up and groaned."Not that damn dream again.Why cant i just forget about the past?."

He stood up and strechted,took a shower,and got dressed."Well i guess i better sharpen my katana."

Sasuke went to his closet and pulled his katana down,and sharping stone down.

He walked over to the bed and sat down."Well we have another tortureing job to night."

He unsheathed his katana and laid it on his lap.Sasuke picked up his sharping stone,and begain to sharpin his katana.

He got a far off look as he worked.Sasuke was remembering more painfull memoreys from his past.

XXXX

"I told you!I wont torture or kill anymore!"Sasuke screamed at his master.

He stared down at him from his chair."You will do as you are told."He raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you think you are now stronge enough to defeat me Sasuke.So which is it?"Sasuke stood up and pointed his katana at Shino.

"I am stronge enough,and i challenge you."Shino laughed and stood up.Sasuke stood his ground,unmoveing.His stare was like bloody daggers.

"Well if your so confident,i wont go easy on you.You are still very young.It's been nearly 100 years since we met.You havent aged one bit.Thanks to me giveing you some off my blood once a week.You have also gained a little off power,everytime you drink.Let us begein.I want to see how far you have progressed."

Shino stood there in front of Sasuke.Taunting him.Sasuke tightened his grip on his katana.'He's tauting me.Dareing me to charge straight on.Well i'v got a surpise for you.'

He grined,and it caught Shino's attention."What are you smileing about?""Oh you'll see."

Sasuke took off and ran to his left,keeping his eye's on Shino the whole time.Shino still just stood there,with his eye's closed.

Sasuke grined,and ran towards him.Shino turned amd faced him.Sasuke quickly ran behind him,then ran to his side,and back behind him.

Shino tried to keep up with his movements,but he was much younger then he is,and alittle more agile.

Sasuke smiled and raised his katana high,he ran behind Shino,and brought it down on to his shoulder.

With all the running around,there was alot of dust still in the air.When it finally settled,Sasuke's eyes went wide.

Shino had blocked his attack,and was know holding his katana between both of his hands.He looked at his face,and a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Your fast Sasuke.Mabye even alittle faster then i am.But i am older and wiser then you are you see.I'v seen maney attacks and studyed them all."

In a flash,Shino was behind him.He gasped as he felt Shino's hands ran down his arms,and take hold of his katana.

Shino took Sasuek's katana from his hands and let it fall to the ground.Then he wraped his arms arouned him.

"you are my slave Sasuke,and dont you forget."Shino bent his head and brought his mouth to the nape of his kneck.

Sasuke's eyes widned."No!No please,not again.Dont I'm begging you." Shino smiled,before he sank his canine teeth into his soft flesh,and drank his blood.

Sasuke felt light headed as Shino drank from him.When he finally pulled away,he brought his wrist up to his mouth,and riped open a vein.

Shino made Sasuke lean his head back,and brought his wrist to his mouth.He unwillingly drank some of his blood.

Shino pulled his wrist away from his mouth,and it healed over instantly.Sasuke stood still untill his head stoped spinning.

"Go and get out of here."Sasuke started to leave but stoped when he heard Shino's voice once again."Oh and Sasuke?"With a sigh Sasuke replied.

"Yes master Shino.""Dont disobey me again.""Yes sir."With that said,Sasuke left with out another word.

Sasuke finished with his katana.He stood up and sheathed it."Well i better get going or Kakashi with get bitchy and i'll get some unwanted punishment from master Shino."He shudered at the thought before he left.

XXXX

A/N:Well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,i know i did when i wrote it.I know they are ooc but thats how i wrote it so deal with it :p sorry if anythings misspelled,no spell check.

ITACHI:...Why the hell did i have to get killed?

GAARA:HaHa you got killed

A/N:Gaara shut up,your not even in this ff,sorry Itachi,it just sorta happened,dont kill me-hides behind Gaara-

ITACHI:I'll forgive you

A/N:Ya -hugs Itachi-

GAARA:What about me?-does puppy pout-

A/N:-gives Gaara hugs-Thank you for reading,and please review,i like geting reviews they make me feel happy

ITACHI/GAARA:Ya review and we'll give you a cookie

A/N:Ya you heard them so review if you liked the first chapy. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I don't have plot for this story,i just know how i want it.I never have plots for anything that i write,i just get the urge to write,and whatever comes from my mind onto the paper usually turns out in the end.I will try to make it a little easy'r and understand,sorry but this is how i write,and my friends never seem to have a problem following.I use a dictionary for the words i don't know how to spell,so look them up if you think they are misspelled and see for yourself.

ITACHI/GAARA--THROW'S SHARP OBJECTS-YOU FUCKIN LATE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!

NIGHT--DOGES SHARP OBJECTS-I KNOW,I KNOW.I'M SORRY,BUT I WAS BUSY FINISHING MY OTHER FANFIC,THEN WE WERE MOVING SO I WASN'T ABLE TO GET ON MY COMPUTER VERY OFTEN.-TAKES OFF RUNNING-

ITACHI-CHASE'S NIGHT WITH SASUKE'S KATANA-

SASUKE-HEY THATS MINE! GIVE BACK YOU ASS-RUNS AFTER ITACHI -

GAARA-STANDS WITH EVIL GRIN ON FACE-YA SHE'S SORRY ALRIGHT.SHE'LL BE EVEN MORE SORRY WHEN ITACHI CATCH'S HER.WELL HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE ENJOY.-HERE'S NIGHT SCREAMING IN THE BACK "NO ITACHI,I WONT BE ABLE TO UP DATE IF YOU"-CUTS SHORT WITH SASUKE'S HAND OVER MOUTH.-YA,IGNORE HER AND READ.-EVIL GRIN STILL ON FACE-

BLOODTEARS

CHAPTER 2

Sasuke slowly walked up to the same bar he was at last night.

Kakashi was waiting for him when he strolled up."Well hello Sasuke."Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke glared at him,and tightened his grip an his katana.'Must not kill him,or Shino will punish me like he did last time i killed one of his vampire follower's.'

He shuddered as he remembered his punishment.(we'll find out more about his past with Shino in a later chapter.)

'Ya,but you know you want to kill him.You want to feel the thrill of the hunt again.To taste someone's blood,other then your master's.' 'Shut up.'Sasuke yelled at the voice inside his head.'You are craving for the old ways.Back when you killed hundreds,just because it made your blood boil.' 'Shut up.' 'Face it.The bloodlust you had when you were a child,that you foolishly locked away,is getting stronger,and is coming back.You cant deny it.' Shut up!.'

Sasuke drew his Katana,and sliced clean threw a rock,that was right beside him.'Your right.The bloodlust is coming back.But that dosn't mean i will let it take me over.I'm stronger then that.'He told the voice in his head.(Sasuke's not crazy.It's sorta like his inner self he talk's to.)

Kakashi stared at Sasuke.Unaffected,by when he cut threw the rock.

"Are you ready?I don't want you to dull up your beautiful katana.It Hasn't't even got to have any blood yet."

Sasuke looked at him.Some of his long black hair,had fallen over his shoulder's and shadowed his eye's.

He stood up,pulled his katana out of the split rock,and sheathed it.

He kept his stare deadly as he mostioned Kakashi to proceed.

He did.Kakashi started walking,while Sasuke followed.

After what seemed like hours of walking in silence,Sasuke and Kakashi came to a dark deserted alleyway.

"Right threw this door.The prisoner is waiting for her punishment."He grinned,and Sasuke took a deep breath.

Kakashi opened the door,and stepped aside so Sasuke could step in.He did,and Kakashi followed closing the door behind them.

After a few minuets of letting his eye's adjust to the dim light,he took in his surrounding's.

The room wasn't,very big.There was a few chair's,a couch,a mini refrigerator,a stove,some chains hung from the ceiling and walls,and the floor was completely covered in sawdust.

Sasuke wrinkled u his nose,when he smelt fresh blood.'You know you are enjoying the smell.Your blood is boiling,and the bloodlust is coming back with every passing second.'He just ignored that voice,and let his eye's drift to the center of the room.

In the middle of the room,Sasuke saw a girl who looked rather young.(she was tied to a chair,she only had her bra,and panties on.)

She had short pink hair,which was clinging to her face,with sweat and blood.She had cut's all over her face and body.

There were fresh bite mark's all over her body and neck.

She had blood running down her arm,and dripping onto the sawdust floor.

The girl raised her head,and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke shuddered at the icy stare.'Don'tyou jut wanna smack her for giving you that look?You use to do it to your other victims.'That voice in his head said.Sasuke just ignored it,and turned his attention toward's Kakashi.

Before Sasuke had a chance to say anything,the pink haired girl beat him to it.

"Oh Kakashi.You shouldn't have."The girl said rolling her eyes.

"I shouldn't have?"Kakashi raised an eyebrow."What makes you think i brought you some entertainment."

"Well,he obviously couldn't kill.Let alone try to hurt me.Hell all of your methods didn't't work.That and he look's like a slut,with a katana,that's to good for a slut like him."

She jut succeeded in pissing Sasuke off.

At This point,his control over his bloodlust broke,and his darkside finally took control.

"Kakashi.What's this BITCH'S name?"Sasuke asked.His voice sounded like pure silk in never ending darkness,dripping with venom.

Kakashi smiled evilly,when he sensed his loss of control.

He knew his bloodlust had finally gotten to him,and was now in control.

The girl had sensed the change in mood in Sasuke as well.

"Her name i Sakura."Kakashi said sweetly.

Sasuke had his head cast down,and his eye's closed.

"Sakura.So what information do you need?And why?"

"As for why,that you would need to talk to your mater about."

'Master?'Sakura thought .'So he's a human?But why dose he seem much like a vampire then?'

"The information is simple.All i need is a few name's.Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes i can."Sasuke, looked up and around the room,when he heard foot steps.

He snarled when he seen about seven people walk in from another door.

They each took one of the chair's that were around the room and sat down.

Sasuke wasn't able to figure out if they were vampire or human.

Kakashi seen the look on Sasuke's face,and couldn't help but snicker alittle bit.

"Some are vampire,some are human.They are highly skilled,so you wont be able to tell them apart."Kakashi grinned."So don't get any idea's.You jut might end up killing a human."

Sasuke closed his eye's and took a deep breath.

'Come on kill them all.You'll feel better afterwords.Remember killing make's the bloodlust go away.'The voice told him.

Kakashi knew Sasuke's light side was gaining control again.He could sense the bloodlut leaving him.

He had to think fast.He looked around the room,and his gaze fell upon Sakura.

An evil grin spread across his face,as he remembered what Shino had told him when he asked to use Sasuke.

-Flash-Back-

"Kakshi.If you manage to get Sasuke's bloodlust to take control,he'll be alittle harder to control,but his work is much better.If his bloodlust dose take over,you must be careful.His lightside has good control,and he will be able to get himself back under control.The best way to insure his bloodlust stay's in control,would be to give him the one thing he's been craving ever since he swore never to kill again."

"And what would that be?"

Shino narrowed his eye's and grinned.

"Simple.Make his pray scream,then make sure Sasuke get's a Taste of his victim's blood."

"Blood?I thought he was a human?Don't they usally despise drinking blood?"

"They usually do.But Sasuke,he's no ordinary human.He has a thirst for blood,that is probable worse then are kind.If his thirst for blood,and death,dose not get fulfilled,he would go on a killing spree.Killing any and everything in his path.Including vampires.I wouldn't even be able to stop him if that ever happened.He has greater power then i do.But he dose not know it."

"So why Hasn't he got like that yet?"

Shino sighed."With me giving him blood once a week,and his own will power.He has been able to suppress his bloodlust.But his self control is slowly weakining.His bloodlust will take complete control over him soon.But i don't know if he will be mentally strong enough to get himself back under control."

"I see.Thank you Shino.This information has been very helpful."Kakashi bowed and left.

-End-Flash-Back-

Kakashi quickly motioned for one of the people who came in ,to come over to him.

It was a guy who walked over to Kakashi.

"Naruto.I have something for you to do."kakashi said.

Naruto glared at Kakashi."What exactly do you want me to do?"Naruto asked as he crossed his arm's and continued to glare.

"Nothing hard.You see,for Sasuke to put on a good show,and show some of his true power,his bloodlust must be out,and in control.And as you can tell,it's out,but his lightside is gaining more control,and his bloodlust is leaving."

"So what am i suppose to do."

"Simple.He hate's vampire's,and would kill anyone of are kind if they tried to touch him,unless his master tell's him other wise."

"Again.What the hell do i need to do."Naruto was getting annoyed,and Kakashi knew it to.

"Alright.I need you to get some of Sakura's blood,and make Sasuka swallow it,while i get Sakura to scream.It's that simple."

"Are you fucking mental!That simple my ass!Did you forget that i am a vampire.I'm not in the mood to die at a young age."(he's like 374 years old,young for a vampire.)

"He dosen't know your a vampire remember?"

"Shit.Why don't you force blood down his throat,and i make the other scream."

"I would,but he know's i'm a vampire.As long as you act like a human around him,he shouldn't be able to tell that your not.Now we need to hurry before it's to late."

Naruto sighed."Fine let's get this over with."

Kakashi smiled and nodded.

They walked over to Sakura,who glared at them.

Kakashi put his hands over her mouth while Naruto lowered his head,and sank his canine's into the nape of her neck.

Sakura's scream was silenced,by Kakashi's hands.

Naruto pulled away,and nodded at Kakashi,who nodded back.

Naruto stepped up to Sasuke,and when kakashi sank his teeth in Sakura's soft flesh,making her scream.

This time her mouth wasn't covered.So when Sakura screamed,Sasuke heard it.

His head came up,and his eye's flew open.

Before Sasuke knew what was happing,he felt a a pair of lips press against his own.

Sasuke try-ed to pull away,but he felt arms wrap around his waist,and held him tightly.

He was scared.No one has ever kissed him before.They have always been to afraid to even touch him.

-Flash-Back-

'They all run away from me.Like i'm a monster or something.Why is every one so afraid of me?'A little five year old boy thought to himself.(it's Sasuke who is the five year old boy.)

Sasuke sat in the shadow of a big oak tree.

He held a stuffed wolf close to his body,as a tear rolled down his cheek.

All of the other kids would call him a freak and run away scared.

One day,he was walking threw the woods back behind his house,when he seen something up ahead of him.

As he got closer,Sasuke noticed it was an animal of some sort.

He got even closer,and noticed it was a wolf,and it had something in it's mouth.

The wolf looked at him,and Sasuke froze.

He had a strange feeling about this creature.

The wolf let out a low growl.

Sasuke jumped back,and stared wide eye'd at the wolf.

"Did i...was i...able to understand what you just said?"

The wolf nodded,and growled again.

"A gift? For me? Why?"

The wolf didn't't answer.It just laid what it had in it's mouth down on the ground,and disappered into the woods.

Hesitantly,Sasuke walked up to the object.

He picked it u,and examined it."A katana?"

Sasuke was confused,but his whole body stared to tingle and grow hot.

The sensation slowly died down,and went away.

Sasuke closed his eye's and took a deep breath.

"That was weird."He said to himself.

A loud noise made him turn around.

Standing a few feet away from him was some big guy.

The guy smiled."Are you lost little boy?You know my house isn't that far from here.Maybe you would like to go there with me,and i'll call your parents."He said.His smile turning into a wicked grin.

The katana in Sasuke's hand,begin to gently hum and vibrate.

Sasuke's blood begin to boil,and his body begin to tingle and go hot again.

He closed his eye's,and when he opened them again,you could see the bloodlust in them.

The guy gasped,and took a step back.

He turned and try-ed to run,but Sasuke blocked his way,with an evil grin on his face.

"And were do you think your going?I thought you were going to take me back to your place and call my parents."

The guy took a Step back."H-How did you move so fast like that?There's just no way.Your like only five year's old."

Sasuke grinned,and unsheathed his katana.

"Well that is none of your business."

He raised his katana over his head,and brought it down across the guy's thought,slitting it wide open.

Blood came pouring out,and some came flying up to splatter in Sasuke's face.

He stood there and a small smile played across his lips.

"You won't be raping anymore innocent children now."

Sasuke turned his head when he heard a soft growl coming from his right.

The bloodlust left his eye's,and he fell to his knee's exhausted.

The same wolf from before came up to Sasuke's side,and begin licking his face clean.

When the wolf was done,it sat down staring at the young boy with piercing yellow eye's.

Sasuke slowly gained enough strength to sit crossed legged.

He looked at the wolf."It's you.Why did you give me this katana?"

The wolf didn't't answer at first.It just stared at him.

The wolf finally let out a growl.

"Selina?That is your name?"

The wolf nodded,and growled again.

Sasuke stared at the wolf for a second.Then he crawled over to the dead guy's body,and drank some of his blood.

His head begin to swirl,and his vison became fuzzy.

When his head stopped,and his vison cleared,he turned back toward's the wolf but it was gone.

Sasuke heard a nearby howl,and smiled.

He stood up,cleaned and sheathed his katana and ran home.

-End-Flash-Back-

Night-I had more written for this chapter,but all of it wouldn't fit so i had to cut it here.I'm sorry for the late update.-has arm in sling,head bandaged,and walk's with limp.-I will have the next chap up in about a week or two.I will also try and keep updating as soon as i can,but it might be slow going.It will be finished thow.When i start something i finish it.There will be some blood shed next chapter.

Gaara--still as evil grin-I told you she'd be sorry when Itachi was threw with her.

Itachi-stands off to the side,whistling like he didn't do a thing,ignoring glare's from Night.-

Night-I will get you back Itachi

Itachi-What was that

Night-nothing-hide's behind Sasuke-

Itachi--smirking-Anyway.Hope you enjoyed this Chap.Sorry for the late update,and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Night-Hello everyone.Like i said.Here's is the third chapter.I got it up early.Don't worry Itachi got what he deserved.-evil grin- 

Gaara-You didn't hurt him did you?

Night-No.I just striped him naked,tied is hands,and feet,then threw him to some fangirls.

Gaara--shakes head-He really is going to kill you when he get's free.And you know he will get free really soon,then he's going after you.

Night-Ya i know.-smirking-

Gaara-Why are you smirking like that?

Night-you'll have to wait and see.Itachi has a surprise when he get's back.That much i'll tell ya.Any way,enjoy the third chapter.-waves,still smirking-

BLOODTEARS

CHAPTER 3

Ok.We left off with the end of a flash back about how Sasuke got his katana and how he made his first kill at only five years old.Now back to the small room,with the Sakura chick.

Sasuke felt his mouth being intruded,so he clamped his mouth shut in hope's of keeping the intruder out.

Naruto was not happy at being the one to force blood down Sasuke's throat,and when he refused to open his mouth,that really pissed him off.

Naruto dug his nail's in Sasuke's back,making him scream and open his mouth.

At the felling of nail's bitting into the flesh of his back,Sasuke opened his mouth to scream.

When his mouth came open,Naruto wasted no time.He opened his mouth,and slipped his tongue in,while the blood followed.

He forced him to swallow the blood,by shoving both his tongue and the blood down his throat.

Sasuke felt something warm,and metallic tasting being shoved down his throat.

'What is thi-NO!Blood!I can't swallow it.I almost have my bloodlust back under control.I have to fight.'He thought.

Sasuke quickly pulled away,in hope's of being able to spit the blood out before he swallowed,but it was to late.

What was left of his self control quickly vanished,and his bloodlust came back to his eye's and took over once again.

Naruto pulled away from him,and took a step back.

Sasuke dropped his head,and closed his eye's.

Kakashi walked over to him,and put his hand under his chin and lifted his head up.

His eye's were still closed,and he had a little trickle of blood running down his chin.

Kakashi smiled,and licked the blood,that had trickled down his chin.

"MMM,I only wish it was your blood Sasuke.I'm dying to taste you."

Sasuke brought his hand to Kakashi's wrist,and snapped it in half.

With a loud crack,and searing pain,coming from his wrist.Kakashi pulled his hand away from Sasuke.

Within seconds,his wrist was completely healed.

He glared at Sasuke,who now had his eye's open.

When they locked eye's,about a second later Kakashi diverted his attention and took a step back.

His eye's were an extremely dark blood red.

"If you ever touch me again,I will kill you.No matter what Shino say's."

Kakashi shuddered at the iciness of Sasuke's voice.

"Yes understood Sasuke."He responded quietly.

"Why are all of these..."He paused trying to find the right word."Other's here?"

"They are spectator's,here to witness how you work.They are very interested in you."

"Hmph."Is all he said.

Sasuke brought his attention toward's Sakura,who completely avoided his gaze.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura,and bent over,so their face's were mere inch's away from each other's.

"Now,Now.This won't do.They made you all dirty and nasty.Kakashi!"

He was by his side in a flesh.

"Yes Sasuke."

"Go get me a clean cloth,and some warm water.And would someone tell me what the hell is with all the sawdust."

"Well-"Sasuke silenced kakashi by raising his hand.

"You go get what i told you to get."

He nodded,and quickly left.

Sasuke let his gaze drift around the room.Everyone had a horrified look on their face.

All except for one.He let his gaze stay on that one person,until he motioned him forward.He did as he was told.

"You were the one who stole my first kiss.I should kill you for that.But seeing as how you gave me blood,i'll let you live.Now are you human or vampire? And were the hell is Kakashi?"

"Right here."Kakashi replied coming up to him.

"It's about time.What took you so god damn long.Never mind.Don't answer,i don't care"

Sasuke went to Sakura's side,and dipped the cloth in the warm water,rung the excess water off it,and began to clean her up.

"Hold still Saukra.I don't like seeing my prey all bloody and dirty like this."

"What's the point in cleaning me up,when your just going to get me all bloody again when you kill me."

"I don't like working on a dirty canvas.I'm like an artist in that way.There.That's about as good as you are going to get."

Sasuke looked at his work and frowned.

"Your still dirty,but i guess i'll have to make due."

He sighed,and handed Kakashi the cloth and bowl of water.

"Here.I'm finished with these."

He took them,bowed and left.

"Now."Sasuke turned his attention back to the guy he had called over.

"What are you?"

"He's a human."Kakashi said before the guy had a chance to respond.

"Kakashi i was talking to him."Sasuke gave him a death glare,and he took a step back.

'I never did believe he possed more power then his Master Shino.Now i believe.If this is only a fraction of his power,i don't want to see the full extent of it."Kakashi thought to himself.

"I am a human."The guy responded.

"And some how i doubt you are.You reek with the stench of blood which smell's good by the way.But my lightside,has lost all of his abilities we use to have.Anyway,i'll go with what you say.So human do you have a name."

"It's Naruto."

"Naruto.Well Naruto,i'm Sasuke.Since you claim to be a human,i will let you live...for now."

He turned around,and an evil grin spread across his lips.

"Sakura.Are we going to be able to do this the easy way or the hard way.It's your choice."

Sakura glared at him,and spit in his face.

"Fuck you Sasuke.Go to hell,and take all of those fucker's with you."

Sasuke wiped his face,and his eye's darkened.

Sasuke raised his hand and smacked Sakura across the face.

"Why do they alway's choose the hard way? It's more painful for them,but more fun for me."

Sasuke stepped over to the wall,and grabbed a chain from it,and walked over to the stove.

"Naruto.Get your ass over here."

He did."Yes Sasuke?"

He turned the stove on,and put a part of the chain over the fire.

"Heat this chain up for me."

He took the chain,and him,and Sauske walked over to the refrigerator.

Sasuke opened it,and pulled out a glass,that was half full.

He sniffed it,and crinkled his nose,then Begin pouring the stuff out.

"Hey that's."Kakashi quickly began,but fell silent when Sasuke glared at him.

"Who the hell put's blood in the refrigerator anyway? You'll manage Kakashi.I need the glass."

Once the glass was empty,he slammed it against the side of the fridge,shattering it into piece's,and slicing his hand.

Sasuke stood there watching the blood run down his hand,and fall to the sawdust below.

"You know,i just figured out what the sawdust is for."(it's for easy clean up.Blood dose stain you know.)

Sasuke grabbed a large piece of glass and walked over to Sakura.

When Sasuke reached the girl,he got on top of her,and startled her hips.

"Now are we going to be a good girl?"Sasuke asked,with a seductive smile on his face.

Sakura didn't answer.She just kept her mouth shut,and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke on.It's more fun if your vocal."

Sasuke raised the piece of glass toward's Sakura's right eye.

Sakura's eye's went wide with fear.

"Don't worry.I won't do that just yet.I wanna play a bit first."

Sasuke slid the glass down Sakura's cheek,and stopped at the base of her neck.

An evil grin grin tugged at the side Sasuke's lips.

He dug the glass into Sakura's flesh,and watched as her blood began to pour out of the wound,at a steady flow.

Sakura screwed her eye's shut,and clamped her jaw shut.Suppressing the scream that wanted to escape her throat.

Sasuke pulled the now bloody glass away from Sakura's neck,and replaced it with his mouth.

He licked what little bit of blood that trickled down Sakura's throat,then began sucking on her fresh wound.

When Sasuke pulled back,and looked at Sakura,who still had her eye's shut,and was panting hard.

"Come now love.I want to here you scream.Do you think you can do that for me?"Sasuke smiled sweetly.

Sakura opened her eye's."Fuck you."

At hearing these words,Sasuke's smile quickly faded.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie."

"I'm not your sweetie."

"No,but you do taste sweet.Just like chocolate."

Sasuke grinned devilishly,and raised the piece of glass up to Sakura's eye once again.

Sakura tried tried to shut her eye's but Sasuke held one open,with his other hand.

Slowly,Sasuke inserted the glass in to Sakura's eye,and began taking it out.

The pain was to much for her to handle,and a bloodcurdling scream escaped her throat.

Between the screaming,and all of the blood that was pouring out of Sakura's eye socket,some was of it spraying up into his face,was almost enough to make Sasuke shudder.

When Sasuke got it completely out,he looked at it,and then frowned.

"Yummy."He said sarcastically.(Itachi-what a big word.Night-shut up.)

"Kakashi!"

"Yes Sasuke."

"Dispose of this would you."

"Right away."He bowed,and took the glass with the eye out of Sasuke's hand,and took it over to the garbage can.

"Naruto.That chain should be good bye now.Bring it to me."

He shut the stove off,and walked over to the sadist.(It's Sasuke in case you don't fallow.)

Sasuke got off of Sakura's lap,and admired his work.

Sakura had her one eye open,the other closed,with blood still coming out of it.She was basically covered in blood and sweat from head to toe.

Sasuke smiled,"Are you ready to talk now."

"Go to hell bastard."

Sasuke punched Sakura in the jaw for that.

"I've been there hun." Sasuke said,grinning when he seen Naruto with the chain.

Sasuke took the chain,and wrapped the cool end around his right hand.

"Now are you ready to talk?"

Sakura just spit out blood at Sasuke.

"Is that a good enough of an answer for you?"Sakura said.

"Aren't you a tough chick.I have never came across a human,that i couldn't't make speak."

"Well there's always a first time."

"True.But..."

Sasuke raised the chain,and swung it across Sakura's chest.

"What make's you think you'll be the first?" Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Because i'm stronger then those other humans you call your prey."

Sasuke raised his chain and swung again.

"I'm getting bored." Sasuke dropped the chain,and walked over to his katana,and picked it up.

He turned around,and noticed Sakura was looking at some one to her left.

Sasuke unsheathed his katana,still watching Sakura.

Sakura mouthed something to the other person.

Sasuke smirked,and walked over to Sakura,who was now watching him(Sasuke is him).

Sasuke raised his katana,and brought it down on Sakura's neck,beheading her.

Sakura's head rolled for a few feet before finally coming to a stop.

"What the fuck was that for?! We didn't get what we needed."

"What do you know.She was right,well half right anyway.I didn't get anything out of her.And yes you did get what you needed.You were just to blind to see it."

Kakashi looked at him with a confused look.

"Explain."Kakashi said.

Sasuke sighed,and pointed his katana toward's the guy Sakura was talking to.

"Before she was decapitated(Gaara-oh look another big word Night-shut up.) she was talking,well mouthing to that guy.She had told him, 'Don't worry.I will die before they find out it's you they want.They will never know.' Then i simply killed her. So ya.You did get what you wanted."

Sasuke lowered his arm.

"Naruto,be a dear and clean my katana.Don't scratch it unless you have a death wish,"

He handed him his katana,and seen two people/vampire's(he couldn't't tell)taking Sakura's body and head away.A couple more were taking the guy Sakura was talking to away as well.

"Kakashi clean this mess up.I'm feeling light headed."

Kakashi nodded,and Sasuke went over to the couch and laid down.

He laid his left arm over his eye's and let his right hang off the couch.

"Sasuke.Your hand is still bleeding."Naruto said a little concerned.

Sasuke removed his arm,and lifted his hand to his face.

"So it is.But that's not the reason i'm light headed.I haven't lost enough blood for that."

He put his left arm over his eye's again,and his vison slowly began to darken.

Within a few minutes Sasuke had passed out.

Naruto finished cleaning Sasuke's katana,then sheathed it.

"Naruto"Kakashi called.

He turned around."Yes Kakashi?"

"Take him back to Shino for me."

"Why? You afraid of him?"

"Yes.Remember,he thinks your human,and would kill any vampire that tried to touch him."

"Yes i know.But remember i to am a vampire."

"Yes Naruto i know.But as long as you act like a human around him,he'll never know."

Naruto sighed,and walked over to Sasuke.

He picked him up bridal style. Sasuke's arm's were in his lap,and his head was lying against Naruto's chest.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's face,and felt a slight pain in his heart.

Sasuke had a tear roll down his cheek,followed by a second one.

'He's crying two single tear's? Why?  
And why dose my heart ache seeing him cry like this?'Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto shook his head,sighed and proceeded to take Sasuke to Shino.

Itachi--storms up to Night with the intent to kill-NIGHT! You are so dead!

Night--stands there grinning-Not when you see what i have for you.Beside's that you got what you deserve.

Gaara-Itachi what did you do with those fangirls of your's? You didn't kill them did you?

Itachi-no fangirl's don't die.I just trapt them,and made my escape.Now it's time for Night's punishment.

Night--still grinning.Pull's out some SasuxNaru yaoi pic's-See these are for you,and these also.-pull's out some video tape's-

Itachi--drooling over pic's dosen't even notice video's-

Gaara-what's on the video tape's?

Night-yaoi of you,Naruto,and Sasuke.

Itachi--heard this,grabs pic's and video's,then runs to his room and lock's the door.

Night-i guess that mean's i'm safe.

Gaara-not from me your not.

Night-hold on Gaara.You get to have fun with Naruto,and Sasuke.Your fun include's bondage/chocolate/whip cream/strawberries/cherries's.Wont that be fun?-evil grin-

Gaara--XX die's of nose bleed-

Night-I guess that he mean's i'm safe from him as well.Ok hope you all enjoyed this chapter.Next chap we'll learn more about Sasuke's past with Shino.


	4. Chapter 4

Night-Hello.I finally finished and posted.Well here you go.Please enjoy.Hey were's Gaara and Itachi? -look's around- Were the hell did they go? Any way read and enjoy.I'm going to go and try to find those two. 

BLOODTEARS

CHAPTER 4

There came a knock at the door.

"Come on in." Shino said. The door slowly opened, then was shut again.

Shino arched an eyebrow.

"Let me guess. Naruto is it?"

"Yes it is Shino. I have brought Sasuke. He has passed out as you can see. He has also sliced his hand and did nothing to stop the bleeding."

Shino chuckled under his breath.

"Tell me Naruto. Are you getting feeling's for my Sasuke? or are you just worrying about him for no reason."

Naruto kept a straight face, and fought down a blush that threatened to appear when he spoke.

"My feeling's for him are strictly business. I see him as nothing more then a tool to use to get information when i may need it." Naruto said. 'Ya,but why dose my heart feel like it's breaking when i said those words? Could i possible have feeling's toward's this human? I prey on his kind, and he despise's mine.' Naruto was brought out of his thought's when Shino spoke.

"Naruto, dose Sasuke know you are a vampire? It's not like him to let anything but humans touch him. He even hate's it when when i touch him, but he has no choice but to allow me to. So tell me. How are you able to hold him?" Shino raised an eyebrow in question.

"It was Kakashi's idea that i tell him i am human."

"And why did he say that?"

"His blood lust was out, and we needed to get give him some blood to keep it out."

"Really? How did you manage to get him to swallow the blood?"

The blush Naruto was trying to force down,now crept up to his cheek's and very faintly showed up.

"I had to force him to swallow by kissing him."

Shino nodded.

"I see. Was it his light side or dark side that you said you were human to?"

"His dark side. He also said he didn't believe i was human."

"I see. His dark side also known as his blood lust, is very smart. You won't have to worry about his light side finding out about you being a vampire. Now go. Take him to his room. He's dripping blood all over my clean floor."

Naruto nodded,and started to turn around but stopped.

"Out the door, turn right, then left at the next hall way, third door on the left."

Naruto once again nodded and went to the door.

He opened it, and was about to step out when Shino called to him.

"Naruto. Since you went to all the trouble of bringing Sasuke here, you can have a little taste of him. A very rare privilege, many would die for a taste of him. Just do it before he awaken's."

Naruto yet again nodded and then left.

He followed Shino's direction's and soon came to Sasuke's room.

It was a rather big room, but rather bare.

The wall's were a pale blue, the carpet a dark blue, the bed was king size, and looked like one of the bed's you see in those home make over magazine. (color's were blue and white.)

There was a t.v. a table beside the bed with a lap on it.

A dark red couch, sat along one wall, his closet was a walk in, and his bathroom was white marble, with a shower and a tub that could hold up to about six people.

Sasuke walked over to the bed, and gently laid Sasuke down on it.

He laid his katana down beside him.

His gaze drifted around the room once again, and came to rest on Sasuke's face.

Naruto slowly reached out with his hand, and brushed a few strands of loose hair out of his face.

He slowly brought his face to his's, and lightly brushed their lip's together.

Naruto pulled back, and stared at Sasuke with soft eye's.

'Did i just do what i think i did?' Naruto thought to himself. He mentally slapped himself. 'Get yourself together man. He hate's vampire's You can't fall for him.

Naruto's nose picked up the smell of blood, and he looked down at Sasuke's hand.

'Shit. I forgot about his wound.' Naruto sighed and walked into his bathroom.

He rummaged threw his cabinet's, until he found a wash cloth, some healing ointment, and a bandage.

Naruto turned on the water at the sink, got the wash cloth wet, shut the water off, and rung the extra water out of the cloth.

Naruto walked back to Sasuke's bed, and knelt down beside him.

He put the thing's he brought from his bathroom, on the floor beside him.

Naruto lightly grabbed his wrist, and brought his wounded hand toward's him palm up.

'You can have a little taste of him.' Shino's words echoed threw his head.

'I can't. I shouldn't.' He thought to himself. But as if against his own will, he slowly began to lower his head, until his mouth was inch's away from Sasuke's wounded hand.

Naruto opened his mouth, and his tongue slowly snaked it's way out, and licked some of Sasuke's fresh blood, from his wound.

His eye's slowly close, as his tongue made contact with warm,wet,sticky,substance.(Night-shut up you two. Gaara/Itachi...)

Once he had a good amount on his tongue, he brought it back into his mouth, and sat back on his heel's.

Naruto closed his mouth, and he let Sasuke's blood linger on his tongue, savoring the way he taste's.

'God. He taste's so good. Like cherry flavored ice. Pure heaven.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto slowly opened his eye's. He had a far off look in his eye's.

Naruto shook his head, and picked up the wash cloth, and cleaned Sasuke's hand.

Once Sasuke's hand was free of blood(except for what little was coming out of his wound.) He replaced the washcloth, with the healing ointment.

Naruto gently applied the healing ointment on Sasuke's hand, then picked up the bandage, and began wrapping his hand.

Once he was done, he laid his hand over his stomach, gathered everything everything he used, stood up, and sighed.

Naruto took care of everything, then went to the couch and sat down.

Naruto covered his face with his hand's and sighed once again.

"What the hell am i still doing here? Why did i kiss him?" He said to himself.

So many questions swirled threw his head, he felt like he was about to drown in them.

Then he heard a small groan coming from Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke slowly began to sit up. He had his eye's closed, and his hand pressed to his forehead.

"Were am i? How th hell did i get back here?" Sasuke said a little groggily.

"You'r awake. That's good."

Sasuke jumped, grabbed his katana, unsheathed it, and pointed it toward's the person who had spoken to him.(he did all that in record time.)

"Who the fuck are you, and how the hell did you get in here?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto throw his hands up defensively.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry. I'm not a vampire. I'm a human."

"Prove it then." Sasuke growled.

"Feel around you'r neck. If i was a vampire, wouldn't i have i have taken the chance to bite you when you were a sleep?"

Without taking his eye's off of Naruto, Sasuke brought a hand to his neck, and checked both side's.

He slight lowered his katana.

"You seem to be telling the truth, but i still don't trust you."

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourself. Tell me something. What is with the red couch, when everything else is either blue or white?"

Sasuke was silent.'I don't know if i can trust him or not. Should i tell him?' He thought to himself.

'I don't know why, but i fell comfortable around him. Like i can tell him anything, and i don't even know him. Still, if he really his human, he might become a friend. God know's i really need one.' Naruto sighed as Sasuke sheathed his katana.

Sasuke sat down on his bed, folded his hands in his lap, and looked down at the floor.

"First." Naruto turned his attention toward's him when he began to speak.  
"Tell me how did i get here? Back in my room i mean. The last thing i remember was seeing a bunch of human/vampire walking in to the place i was suppose to be, to get some information."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well i was kind of one of the humans that walked in to watch. Kakashi had asked me to take you back here. Then Shino told me to take you to you'r room."

"I see." Was all Sasuke said. It was then that he noticed the bandage on his hand.

Naruto seen the look on his face.

"You sorta sliced your hand earlier. So i cleaned it, put some healing ointment on it, and bandaged it for you."

Naruto looked up confused.

"You did this? Of your own free will? My master didn't ask you to?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No. I did it of my own will. All he asked me to do was take you to your bedroom."

Naruto stared at him for a bit longer, a little surprised, then he dropped his gaze.

Naruto stared at him for a moment.

'God. He look's so sad and depressed.' He thought.

He walked over to Sasuke and sat down next to him.

Sasuke tensed a little when he felt Naruto sit down beside him.

Naruto sighed and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke filched a little away from his touch.

Naruto only ignored him and kept his arm around his shoulder.

The silence was really awkward, so Naruto finally broke it.

"Tell me what's on your mind. I'm here for you. I'll listen to everything you say."

Sasuke turned his eye's to his.

"No one..." He turned his attention back to the floor.

"No one has ever cared for me like you did for my hand. The only person beside's my master, who wasn't afraid of me was my older brother. Everyone else, including my parent's were afraid of me."

Naruto listened to him, never taking his gaze away from his face.

"Sasuke."

He stayed quite, and his gaze remained on the floor.

Naruto put a hand under his chin, and lifted his head up, and turned it so they were staring into each other's eye's.

"Tell me about your past with your master Shino."

Sasuke looked into his eye's for a moment, then diverted them to look down at the floor.

He sighed and replied.

"Alright. I'll tell you."

Naruto let go of his chin, and gave him his full attention.

"It's a very long story. But i'll try and keep it as short as i can."

Sasuke kept looking at the floor as he began to tell Naruto about his and his master's past.

"Ok, well i guess i'll start from when i first met Shino. I was walking home after i had killed my prey. I seen the front door open, which is unusual, cuz we never leave the door open."

----Flashback----

"That kill was so much fun. I wonder who my next prey will be." Sasuke thought to himself, as he was walking home with his katana resting over his shoulder.

Sasuke stopped. 'Why is the front door open? It's never open. Something must be wrong!' He thought to himself, before he took off running.

When Sasuke stopped and stood dead in the middle of the door way, staring inside horrified.

Right in front of him, was a strange man, and he had his brother, and was bitting his neck.

When his brother's body fell to the floor, Sasuke lost it.

He raised his katana and lunged at the man.

The stranger stopped him, and they exchanged words(if you need a review on what they were talking about go back and read chapter one again), and Sasuke soon felt teeth sink into his delicate flesh.

Then he felt something warm, sticky, and wet pooling past his lips.

He drank the warm liquid, and slowly slipped into darkness.

----Time skip about 50 years----

"Sasuke. I want you to help a fellow vampire. He has need of your skill's in torturing. He's got some one captured, and is in need of information, that the human he has captured knows." Shino said.

Sasuke's eye's went wide.

"There is no way i'm going to kill after i promised my brother i'd never do it again."

"If you haven't realized it by now, but your brother is dead, and i'm your master. You'll do as i tell you to or else."

"Or else what?" Sasuke said in a low threating tone.

Shino looked at him and a small grin spread out across his face.

"I won't tell you. I'll show you."

He stood up and walked over to Sasuke, and stood in front of him.

He stood his ground, and challenged his master with his hard, cold eye's.

Shino raised his fist, and swung, hitting Sasuke in the jaw, sending him stumbling back wards.

Sasuke felt blood trickle down his chin. He just wiped it away with the back of his hand, and smirked at Shino.

"Is that all you got master Shino?"

Shino narrowed his eye's, and disappeared, only to reappear in front of Sasuke, and sink his fist deep into his stomach.

When Shino made contact with Sasuke's stomach, he bent slightly over his arm and coughed up blood.

Shino pulled his fist away from Sasuke's stomach and he doubled over while falling to his knee's, and holding his stomach.

He coughed again, and looked up at his master, jaw clenched shut, blood trickling down his chin, one eye closed, still on his knee's, one hand on the ground, while the other is still holding his stomach.

Shino looked down at him and smiled.

"Now. Are you going to do as i say? Or shall i do that again and break a few ribs in the process?"

Sasuke growled, but nodded his head yes.

His master smiled.

"That's a good boy. He will be here tomorrow after noon. I expect you to be on your best behaver and do as he tell's you. Which include's killing if he wish's it."

----After he had done his job----

Shino raised his hand, and smacked Sasuke across the face, sending him flying to the floor.

"I've told you so many fucking time's not to kill any vampire's. But you gone and disobeyed me. Why the hell did you kill him? He was the best one of my follower's!"

Sasuke glared at his master, ignoring the stinging pain in his cheek.

"He was asking for it. That and he was a vampire, and all vampire's need to die, which include's you."

He stood up, and lunged at Shino, but he was to fast, and moved out of the way.

Shino came behind Sasuke, grabbed his left arm, and forced it behind his back.

"Let go of me mother fucker!" He screamed.

Shino tightened his grip, and threatened to break his arm.

Sasuke ignored this, and continued to struggle.

Shino quickly got tiered of his struggling, and broke his arm.

He screamed in pain, and cradled his now broken arm, when his master released it from his grasp.

Shino grabbed Sasuke by his hair, and dragged him to his dungeon.

Once there, he chained Sasuke to the stone wall, and left him there.

He returned about ten minute's later, holding a bull whip.

Shino stood in front of Sasuke, and proceeded to whip him over and over again mercilessly.

When he was finished, he once again left Sasuke chained to the wall, shirt and pants torn to shreds and his fresh wounds bleeding heavily.

His master Shino did not return, until about three day's later.

Since Sasuke had vampire blood running threw his vein's his wounds had already began to heal.

But since he was not a full vampire, they were only half way healed.

Sasuke was dizzy, his head hurt like hell, same with his body and arm.

He was tired,hungry, and thirsty. He went three day's with out food or water, and Shino came up to him with his wrist slit, and blood pouring out. Sasuke happily and greedily drank his blood.

When he had enough, Shino pulled his wrist away.

Sasuke dropped his head, and closed his eye's.

Shino put his hand under his chin and lifted his face up to face his.

"Are you going to disobey me again?"

Sasuke didn't answer, or open his eye's.

"Look at me Sasuke." Shino said sweetly.

Sasuke slowly opened his eye's.

They held pain, sadness, and hatred.

Shino smiled.

"Well. Are you going to disobey me again?" He said a little more sternly.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then replied.

"No master Shino. I will not disobey you again. I will listen and do as i am told." He said.

'But i will get stronger. Then i will kill you and finally get my revenge.' He thought to himself.

Shino smiled. Then he unchained him from the wall, and he collapsed on the ground.

Shino picked him up bridal style. and carried Sasuke to his room.

He laid Sasuke down, and left.

Sasuke sighed and immediately began to fall into a restless sleep.

----Endflash Back----

Naruto was silent for a while.

Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Your probable wondering why i have a red couch in a room that is blue and white."

"Just a little bit yes."

"Well, that;s only in here because my dark side wouldn't let it be any other color. We argued for hour's on how the coloration was going to be. I wanted blue and white. He wanted red and black. We soon came to an agreement. The room could be blue and white, but there had to be at least one thing that was the color red. So i suggested we get a red couch. That's basically the story behind why i have a red couch in a blue and white room."

Naruto nodded.

After a few minute's of silence, Naruto stood up.

"I have to be going."

"Will i get to see you again? I mean, it was really nice talking to you. I have never talked to anyone before about my past." Sasuke shyly turned his head away, his cheeks tainted slightly pink.

Naruto smiled.

He put his hand under Sasuke's chin, and turned his head to face him.

Naruto leaned down and gently brushed his lip's against Sasuke's.

When he pulled back, Sasuke blushed harder then before.

"How about i take you out tomorrow night?"

Sasuke was speechless, but he managed to nod his head yes.

Naruto smiled, and leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips once again.

Then he moved his lip's to his ear, and whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow night"

Sasuke had a slight shiver run down his spine, when Naruto whispered into his ear.

Naruto pulled away, smiled at Sasuke once more, and left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke was still speechless, and still blushing.

He brought his finger's to his lip's and gently touched them.

Then he fell back onto his bed, and looked at his ceiling.

'Did he really just kiss me? Is this even real? Why did i tell him about my past, when i've never told anyone before? Why do i feel so comfortable around him? Like i can trust, and tell him anything?' Sasuke thought to himself.

So many questions were swirling in his head.

He soon began to drift off into a peace full slumber.

Once Naruto shut the door, he let out a sigh of relief, and ran a hand threw his hair.

'Why the hell did i kiss him again? It's like i didn't have control over my action's. I feel all warm inside when i'm around him. All i wan't to do is hold him close, and never let him go. I want to protect him, and let no harm come to him. Damn it. It'll never work out. He'll kill me if he ever found out i wasn't human. And here i am wanting to hold and protect him.' Naruto thought.

"Damn it. What's wrong with me?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

He sighed once again, and started to leave, but Shino stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Hello Shino. Sasuke is in his room. I also bandaged up his hand."

Shino nodded.

"Did you try any of his blood?"

"Yes i did. I also talked with him, and i am going to take him out tomorrow night. If that is alright with you."

"It's perfectly fine with me. I take it he think's you are human."

"Yes, and i do not plan on telling him other wise, unless necessary."

Shino nodded once again.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow night"

Naruto nodded, and Shino turned around and walked away.

Naruto also walked away and when he stepped outside, he immediately went hunting.

Night-Ok. This chapter is done. Dose anyone else notice a little thing between Naruto and Sasuke? Well anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapy we get to learn about Sasuke's past, and why that wolf came to him, and why it gave him the katana, and why he was able to understand it. That one will most likely take a couple of chapter's to explain it all.

Itachi/Gaara--swinging around arm in arm singing to a really bad song-

Night-Ya. They kinda found Neji's(from up coming cabin fever fanfic) hard liquor and decided to drink it.

Itachi-Night come dance with us please?

Gaara-Ya pretty please?

Night--shocked expression on face and starts to back away slowly-Ok. What did you two do with the real Itachi and Gaara? The real one's would never say please.

Gaara-But Night we are the real us.

Itachi-Night. You'r really cute did you know that.

Night-O my fucking god! I think the world is going to come to an end. Itachi and Gaara are both smiling and laughing. Everyone run for you'r live's and take cover.-take's off running, hiding under a table.-

Itachi/Gaara--passed out,holding each other in their arm's, with a smile on both of their face's.-

Night--slowly creep's out from under the table, and walk's over to Itachi and Gaara. Nudge's them with foot. Evil grin. Run's, grab's camera, and run's back, snapping picture's of both sleeping boys-Black mail. Gotta love it.


	5. Chapter 5

Night--evil grin- Hi boy's. Have a nice nap? Here, have some pain killer's and some water-hands them pain killer's and water- 

Itachi/Gaara--downs pain killer's and water. Then goes back to holding their heads.-

Gaara-Why are you smiling and being so nice for?

Night-Oh no reason.-smirks- So are you guy's going to drink again?

Itachi-Not any time soon. Your hiding some thing. Now what is it?

Night-Well, if you really wanna know.-holds out photo of then both holding each other and smiling while they were passed out-That's not the only copy by the way.

Gaara-Were the hell did you get that?!

Night-I took photo's while you two were passed out.

Itachi-Give me that photo-try's to snatch it away-

Night-My photo-pulls it away and puts it in back pocket-

Gaara-What if we trade?

Night--raises eye brow- What do you have?

Gaara--pulls out a bag from his pocket- Chocolate liquor covered carmel corn.

Night--snatch's bag-

Itachi--grabs photo from Night's back pocket, and set's it on fire-

Night-Pretty fire(sorry, i'm a pyro manic : p)-shake's head, runs to coroner, and eat's treat-

Itachi-there. Now she can't black mail us.

Night--talks with mouth full, which translates as, 'thats what you think' Kids don't try that at home-

Gaara-what did you say?

Night--shakes head, still stuffing face-

Itachi-Whatever

Gaara--shakes head- She reminds me of choji. Well here's chapter 5 of bloodtears. Enjoy.

BLOODTEARS

CHAPTER 5

Naruto walked up to find Shino waiting for him outside the front door.

"Good evening Shino." Naruto said, bowing slightly.

"Naruto. You have just got back from feeding i see."

"Uh? Oh ya. I didn't want to get hungry while i was out with Sasuke." Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Much better. Now were are you taking my Sasuke?"

"I was thinking of taking him out walking. It's such a nice night. I'll keep him safe. I won't let any other vampire touch him, or human for that matter."

"Naruto. It's not Sasuke i am worried about. It is you. If you slip up and give him the slightest hint that you are not human, he won't hesitate to kill you. Then i'll have to punish him again, and i don't want to do that. He know's he's not suppose to kill vampire's, but he's rebellious, and just might disobey me again."

Naruto nodded.

"I understand. I will make sure i don't slip up."

Shino nodded, and stepped a side to let Naruto pass.

"He's in his room."

Naruto thanked Shino, and went to Sasuke's room.

Now, while Naruto, and Shino were talking, Sasuke was getting out of the shower.

He stepped into his bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.His hair was wet, and clinging to his face, dripping water onto his well muscular chest, and running down his toned abs(Itachi-drool. Try's to grab Sasuke- Night-Down-boy!-hit's him with a rolled up news paper-Not in this one you don't. He belongs to Naruto. Itachi--whimpers- Night-Sorry for the interruption. Please continue.-scolds Itachi for interrupting-).

Sasuke walked into his walk in closet, and rummaged threw some cloth's, until he finally settled on a pair of black boxer's, faded blue jeans pants(tight but with out being to tight),and a black muscle shirt, that you guessed it, shows off his muscle's.

Once he had his cloth's over his arm, he went back into his bedroom, and laid them out on to the bed.

Sasuke was about to get dressed, when he heard some one knock on his door.

He walked over to the door, and was going to tell whoever was on the other side to piss off, that was until he opened the door, and seen who on the other side.

"H-hi." Sasuke said, while a light blush crept up his face.

"Hey Sasuke. Um i can see your not ready yet. Sorry for interrupting you while you were busy getting dressed." Naruto was blushing a tiny bit, and was trying so hard not to look at the half naked boy standing in front of him.

"Come in. It'll only take me a minute to finish getting dressed."

Naruto walked in, and Sasuke shut the door.

The raven haired boy grabbed his clothing, and went into the bathroom.

Naruto sat down on Sasuke's bed, and refused to think about Sasuke, who was just in his bathroom naked, and getting dressed.

"So. What was your name again?"

"Naruto."

"Well Naruto. What are we going to go do tonight?"

"Since it's a nice night, i thought we could just go out for a walk, in the woods or some thing."

"Sounds nice." Sasuke appeared at the bathroom door way, and Naruto couldn't help but stare at how Sasuke's shirt showed every detail of his well built chest.

Naruto quickly recovered, and stood up as Sasuke walked over to him.

"Master Shino, dosen't like me going out into the wood's with out him. It's not like he thinks i'm gonna get attacked. Hell he know's i can defend myself. He just think's that i will run, but i am staying so i can get stronger, and finally get my revenge."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. All i need to do is grab my katana, and we can be off."

Sasuke reached down beside his bed, and pulled up his katana.

"I never go anywhere with out it." Sasuke said.

They left his bedroom, and went to the front door.

Once they walked outside, they said bye to Shino, and headed towards the woods.

Shino watched them as they walked away.

He then called forth a bug who landed on his finger, a waiting order's.

For a vampire, Shino had a weird and unusual fascination for bugs, and in his lifetime, he picked up a few trick's on how to manipulate them.

"Go. Follow them. If either of them try anything let me know. Don't let them know your following."

The bug left Shino's finger and followed close behind Sasuke and Naruto.

Shino turned around and went back inside.

Sasuke and Naruto walked threw the woods in silence.

"So Naruto. How did you get mixed in with vampires. I already told you my story. So tell me your's. If you don't mind telling me that is."

Naruto looked startled at first, but he quickly recovered.

'Ok. Just stay calm and say a little white lie. I won't go into details, but i wont give him the full truth either. Hopefully he wont pry the actual truth out.' Naruto thought.

The blond sighed, and ran a hand threw his blond hair.

"Well, i was saved by my master. He was a vampire. He saved my life one day, and refused to change me, so i stayed a human, and stayed by his side. I was always loyal to him. I owed him everything. I really miss him. See, unlike your master, mine was nice, sweet, and treated me like his son.

Not all vampire's are like Shino, and his followers. Some are very nice, and hate what they are. Some didn't even have a choice in the matter of becoming a vampire."

"Hn. They are still vampire's. But your master sounds different from the other's. Why do you keep saying was? Is he gone or something? What was his name?"

"Iruka. My master's name was Iruka. He died protecting his human lover. I have never met his lover, but i would like to be able to meet him if he is still alive. Iruka was one of the few vampire's that were changed against their will.

He loved humans. Never had the heart to kill them or change them. When he fed, he made sure to take only the necessary amount needed. Just enough to keep him from going over the edge, then he'd let the human go free."

"He sounds like he was very nice."

"Ya. He was."

"Maybe things would have turned out differently if he was my master instead of Shino."

They fell into an awkward silence. The kind that doesn't feel at all that awkward.

They continued to walk until they came to a small clearing in the woods.

They both sat down on the soft grass, and stared at the stars.

After a while of silence, Naruto and Sasuke heard a wolf cry some where in the distance.

When they heard another wolf answer the first, this one sounded closer to them then what the first one had,Sasuke smiled a little bit.

Naruto seen this, and before he could ask Sasuke why he was smiling, said boy started to speak.

"I can still remember my first kill. It's so clear to me. Like it only happened yesterday. It was also the day that i found out about my past, and when i got my katana."

"Would you be willing to tell me about it? I would like to hear about it. If you don't mind telling me that is."

Sasuke turned his eye's towards Naruto, and was silent for a moment.

They just looked into each other's eye's, until Sasuke diverted his gaze, and went back to staring at the stars.

The raven seen a shooting star, so he closed his eye's and silently made a wish.

The blond seen Sasuke's lips move wordlessly, so he quickly looked up, and just barely seen the shooting star, before it completely disappeared.

"So what did you wish for?"

Sasuke turned his head, and looked at Naruto.

"The shooting star. I was wondering what you wished for."

"I can't tell you. It wont come true if i do."

"Well if you tell me, i might be able to help make it come true."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, then shook his head.

"No. But i will tell you that i feel comfortable around you, and that i feel like i can trust you, and tell you anything. So i will tell you about my past. It's a long story, and if your willing to listen, i'll tell you." Sasuke once again looked into Naruto's eye's.

The blond looked into the raven's eye's and nodded.

"I will be more then happy and willing to listen."

They continued to stare at each other for a little bit longer, until Sasuke yet again turned to look at the star's.

"I was about five years old when i was walking around in the woods behind my house. A wolf appeared, and i was able to understand her. She gave me my katana, and told me it was a gift, then she disappeared.

That's when some strange man appeared and try-ed to get me to go with him to his place. I picked up my katana, and i started to feel a tingling sensation, combined with me starting to feel hot. That's when my dark side took over.

My blood lust killed that guy. Then the same wolf came back, and she told me to call her Selina. She cleaned me, then told me to take some of my victim's blood, so i did. I felt my blood lust begin to go away. Selina told me to sit, while she told me about my past."

(ok. this is my past for Sasuke, about his family and stuff, so just go with me on it. _**wolf speaks like this**_.)

----Flash Back----

Sasuke was sitting in front of Selina, his katana rested on the ground beside him.

"_**Your name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am Selina. I was chosen to teach you to master that katana, and tell you of your heritage**_."

Sasuke cocked his head in confusion.

"First tell me why i can understand you."

"_**That is part of your heritage. Your mother's side anyway. You see Sasuke, you are not like your brother**_."

"I'm not? But he's my brother."

"_**Yes, he is, but only your half brother. I don't know anything about your father, but your mother's clan was very powerful. They were skilled with the katana as well. Your mother was different then every one else from her clan.**_

_**She was gifted with the ability to speak with wolfs. The other clan member's respected her for this ability. She made an alliance with us wolfs.**_

_**Your brother Itachi does not posses this gift, it is only you. One day your father came, and him and your mother fell in love. As proof of their love, they had you.One day your father had left. No one knew why, but when the other clan member's found out that you were not a pure blood, they wanted you dead.**_

_**Your mother did not want this to happen to you. So she ordered the wolfs to attack the other clan member's. They did as she told them. Your mother told Itachi to take you and run, so he did.**_

_**Before your mother died, she had asked me to take the katana and give it to you when i thought you were old enough to be trained with it.**_

_**She also asked me to tell you about your past. But i'm afraid my knowledge of your clan ends there.**_

_**But i do know a few other things. You have a dark side Sasuke. That side craves blood and death. That side of you came from your father. If you do not satisfy it, you will be in trouble.**_

_**I do not know what kind of trouble it is, only that it is not good, and blood will keep it under control, but at the same time, blood will give it strength, and it will take over. It all depends on how strong your light side is**_."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Can you tell me what happened when i touched my katana?"

"_**That katana was your mothers. She said that it held great power, and that you where chosen to be it's wielder.**_

_**When a member of your clan get's a katana and it is the one they are meant to have, the katana does what it did with you.**_

_**This way the handler will know that this is the one they are meant to have.**_

_**After all, a blade will choose it's master.**_

_**Come. We will now begin you training. Don't let anyone know of me or of your katana. Itachi is the only one who is allowed to know. Don't ask any questions. Time to train**_."

----End Flash Back----

"From then on. Selina trained me until i was good enough to defeat even the strongest opponent."

Naruto listened to the whole thing. Never taking his eye's off of Sasuke.

"I'm glad you told me Sasuke."

The raven turned his head, and smiled.

"So am i. Thanks for listening. I'v never told any one before."

"Your welcome. You know i really like you Sasuke."

Naruto put his hand under Sasuke's chin, and lifted his head up slightly.

Sasuke parted his lips slightly, and began blushing.

Naruto leaned down and brought his lips to Sasuke's in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke's eye's went wide, but he soon relaxed closed them, and kissed back.

A few minute's past, and Naruto pulled back, and stared into Sasuke's onyx eye's, and said boy stared into Naruto's blue ones.

Sasuke's blush deepened.

"We should get you back. It's getting late, and i don't want Shino getting mad at me."

Sasuke only nodded.

Naruto lowered his hand, and they both stood up, and walked back to Sasuke and Shino's place.

"Thanks Naruto. I had fun. I'v never had a friend like you before. When can i see you again?"

"How about i come back over tomorrow night, and i'll help you with some training. I'd love to spar with you."

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright. Tomorrow it is." The raven said.

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek, blushed, smiled said good bye, and went inside.

"So. You are going to spar with him tomorrow night?" Shino said while stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes Shino. I will take care not to use my full strength."

Shino nodded.

"Good. See you tomorrow."

Naruto left, and Shino went inside.

Sasuke went to his bedroom, striped down to his boxer's and fell onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I have a friend. Some one who likes me, and i like him. Damn i can't wait to see him again tomorrow." Sasuke said to himself.

The raven soon began to drift off to sleep.

Night-Another chapter complete. Those two still don't know i have copy's of that photo. I don't think they were listening.

Itachi-What was that?

Night-Nothing. I was just telling the reader's how much i love you.

Itachi--roll's eye's-

Gaara--shakes head-Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you would go to Night's page, and vote on who you would like to be uke Sasuke or Naruto, she'd like that. You the reader get to choose who you want to be seme/uke.


	6. Chapter 6

Night-Sorry for the late update,but my laptops hard drive crashed so i had to send it away to get fixed.I was lost with out it.Any way,your uke is,Gaara envelope if you will. 

Gaara--hands Night envelope-

Night-Thank you Gaara.-opens envelope and takes out slip of paper-Your uke is,drum roll please,your uke is...Naruto!-pulls string,and balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling-Ok,so please enjoy the chapter.

BloodTears

Chapter 6

Sasuke sat up in bed,yawned,stretched,and laid back down,looking up at the ceiling.

'Well.I guess i better get up.Master Shino,will come looking for me if i'm not down at breakfast.' Sasuke thought to himself.

He sighed and swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up.

Sasuke went to his closet,got some clean cloths,quickly changed into them,and then went down to the dinning room.

"Hello Sasuke." Shino said,as Sasuke entered the dinning room.

"Master Shino." Sasuke said flatly,as he sat down.

"Shino,do you mind if i skip eating,and train instead? I want to test my skill's against you,and see how far i have progressed." Sasuke asked.

"Not with me today.Go train by yourself,until Naruto arrives,then go train with him."

Sasuke snarled a bit,stood up,went to his room,grabbed his katana,went to the training room,and trained until Naruto showed up.

When Naruto came up to the porch,Shino stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Shino." Naruto said with a slight bow of his head.

"Are you two sparing here or out in the woods?" Shino asked.

"I thought i would let Sasuke decide.He'll most likely say the woods."

Shino nodded.

"Remember.Don't use your full strength on him." Shino said.

"I won't." Naruto replied.

Shino stepped aside and let Naruto pass.

"Straight.First turn on the right.Door marked 'Training Room'" Shino told the blond.

Naruto nodded,and went to the training room.

"Why won't Shino fight me?" Sasuke asked himself.

Sasuke put the tip of his katana lightly on the floor,while he was panting and breathing hard.

He heard a light tapping,coming from the door way,so he turned around to see who was there.

"Naruto.How long have you been standing there?" The raven asked.

"I just got here.So are you ready to go? We can either spar here,or in the woods.Your choice." Naruto said.

"The woods." Sasuke said,while sheathing his katana.

"Alright.You ready?" The blond asked.

"Ya.Lets get going." The raven said.

They left the training room,said bye to Shino,and left into the woods.

As they walked,they talked and learned a lot about each other.(as in favorite food,favorite color,that type of stuff.Sasuke still dose not know that Naruto is a vampire)

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked,when they found a nice clear spot,that was good for sparing.

Sasuke set his katana down,and took a fighting stance.

"Ya.You better not take it easy on me.I want your best." Sasuke said smirking.

"I wont hold back." Naruto said,then thought,'that much.'

The blond took his fighting stance,and they began their sparing match.

(sorry,but i'm not very good at fight/sparing scenes.So i'm going to do what they think,and what they say.You'll have to imagine the sparing part on your own.Again sorry)

'Damn.He's really good.I might have to use my full strength on him.' Naruto thought.

They continued to spar for a bit longer.

"Your holding back Naruto.Stop holding back.I want your best." Sasuke said.

'I wont use my full strength,but i will give you a little bit more of my strength.' Naruto thought.

After about an hour or so of sparing,Naruto found himself pinned to the ground,his hands above his head,by Sasuke's hands,the raven was straddling the blonds hips,and their faces were only inch's away from each others.

They stared into each others eyes,as their breaths mingled together.

'Damn it.I cant control myself.I have to do it.' Naruto thought to himself,then he quickly closed the few inch's that separated their lips,and kissed Sasuke gently.

The raven was surprised,and his eyes were wide,as he stared at the blond.

Naruto slowly pulled away and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke.I'm sorry.I don't know wha-" Naruto was cut off,when Sasuke brought their lips together,for another kiss.

This time,it was Naruto's turn to be surprised.

His eyes were wide,but he slowly closed them,and kissed Sasuke back.

Unsure of himself,Sasuke slowly licked Naruto's bottom lip,and the blond parted his lips,granting the raven entrance into his mouth.

Sasuke shyly brought his tongue inside Naruto's wet cavern,and began to explore.

The blond moaned as Sasuke brushed his tongue across Naruto's.

At hearing the blond moan,Sasuke gained confidence,and became more sure of himself.

They soon began a fierce battle of dominance,in which Sasuke had won.

The kiss grow to be more fierce,and more demanding.

The raven found himself beginning to kiss down Naruto's jaw line,down to his neck,where he began nipping,licking,and sucking on it,causing the blond to moan some more.

Sasuke brought his hands down to Naruto's waist,and then he slipped them up and underneath the blonds shirt.  
"S-Sasuke.We s-shouldn't do t-this." Naruto had tried to say.

"Why not? I like you.Don't you like me?" The raven asked.

"Y-yes.I do like you but-"

"But what? We both like each other.So why shouldn't we do this.It's only natural." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear,then the raven licked the shell,and nipped at the blonds ear,causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"This will only get in your way of getting stronger.You do want to get stronger,and take revenge don't you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sat up,and looked down at the blond.

"Your right.But i like you a lot Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I know.I like you a lot to.But lets work on getting you stronger first." Naruto said.

"Alright.I better get back before master Shino gets pissed at me for being late." Sasuke said,getting off of Naruto,and helping him up.

They started walking back to Sasuke's place,hand in hand.

"SO.Same time tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be waiting." Sasuke responded.

They said their good bye,and Sasuke went inside,took a shower,and went to bed.

"So how was he?" Shino asked from beside Naruto.

"He's very good.Sasuke was able to best me.If he keeps getting stronger,i'll have to use my full strength on him soon"  
"Thats good to know.Keep me informed on how far he progress." Shino said.

"Will do." Naruto replied,then they both went their separate ways.

Over a period of about three months,between training by himself with his katana during the day,sparing,plus a make out session with Naruto at night,and the blood Shino gives him,Sasuke's strength had improved greatly.

Naruto was now forced to use his full strength,and he had to stay sharp,when he spared with Sasuke.

And every time the blond and the raven spared,Sasuke always won in the end.

Night-Sorry it's short,but i have hit writer's block for this story.I'm sorry about that.

Gaara-Quit whining.Everyone hits writer's block.

Night-Shut up Gaara.Well hopefully i'll break this writer's block soon so i can post the next chapter up for all of you to read.

Itachi-If there's anything you would like to see in future chapter's let her know,and she'll give you full credit for your idea(s) if she uses them.Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi-Night's not here right now, so leave a message after the beep, and she'll get back to you as soon as she can. BEEP…….

Gaara-Quit fooling around Itachi. Night's been up all night. She was typing up 'Twister', 'BloodTears', and 'Cabin fever' all in the same night.

Itachi-Yeah the piece of shit computer finally died on her, but she finally got a good one, so she can update more often now. Gaara come here.

Gaara--walks over to Itachi- What?

Itachi--grabs Gaara by his shoulder's throws him down on the floor, straddles his hips, and starts molesting the red head's neck with his mouth-

Gaara-Itachi what (moan) the fuck (moan) do you think your doing?!

Itachi--pulls away from Gaara's neck- We have been asked to hook up by ankoku696. This is for you. -goes back to molesting Gaara-

BloodTears

It has now been almost a year since Sasuke started sparing with Naruto.

Both of them still have grown stronger, but Sasuke still beats the blond vampire, in every sparing match.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight." Naruto said.

"Fine. But I get something in return for stopping early." Sasuke said, a smirk making it's way onto his face.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and raised an eye brow.

Both boys were currently in the woods, were they usually went to go spar.

"What did you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's smirk grew, and he took a step towards the blond, who took a step back.

Naruto soon found himself, pinned between a tree, and Sasuke's body.

"S-Sasuke. What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

The raven pressed his body up against the blonds, pinned Naruto's arm's above his head, and leaned close to his ear.

"I've waited as long as I could. I need you Naruto. I need you so bad." Sasuke whispered, and as if to prove his point, the raven rubbed his hips into the blond, making Naruto mewl at the feel Sasuke's clothed erection, pushing into his thigh.

The raven smirked, spotted a vine hanging down from the tree, so he grabbed it, pulled it down, tied it around the tree, and then tied it around the blonds writs.

Naruto tried to free his hands from the vine, that kept his hands above his head, and pinned to the tree, but soon gave up, when Sasuke began to kiss his neck.

The raven kissed the blonds neck, and he smirked when he found a certain spot that made Naruto suck in his breath, and tremble with pleasure.

"You like that don't you? Tell me you like it Naruto. Tell me you want more." Sasuke seductively purred, in Naruto's ear, before nipping at the flesh below it.

"Mmm. I like it. I like it a lot. More Sasuke. I want more of this wonderful pleasure your giving me." Naruto said, barley above a whisper.

The raven heard what the blond said, and he smirked, before he started sucking on Naruto's weak spot, causing said boy, to go weak in the knees, and moan.

Sasuke ran his hands up on the outside of Naruto's shirt, grabbed a hold of the top, and ripped it straight down the middle.

The raven moved his mouth from Naruto's neck, down to his chest, were he nipped and licked, all up and down it.

Naruto arched his chest into Sasuke's touch, as the raven took one of his nipple's in his mouth, and lightly bit down on it.

The raven continued to molest the blonds nub, until he got bored of that one then he moved to the other one, and started molesting it.

Sasuke soon left Naruto's chest, and slowly traveled down to the blonds stomach, with his tongue.

The raven brought his hands up to Naruto's pants, were he proceeded to undo them, and slip them off.

Sasuke found a sensitive spot on Naruto's stomach, that made the blond mewl out in pleasure.

The raven smirked, then he started nipping at that one sensitive spot, while he slowly slipped a hand down the blonds boxer's, and grasped Naruto's hard member.

The blond boy let out a loud moan, and bucked his hips into Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke's smirk grew, and he slowly began to pump at Naruto's shaft, while moving his mouth and other hand to the blonds boxer's, and slipped them off.

The raven stared at the blonds length, with lust filled, hungry eye's.

Sasuke licked his lips, and then replaced his hand, that was on Naruto's member, with his mouth.

The blond gasped, threw his head to the side, and moaned, at the sudden, hot, wet, tight, mouth, that had attached it's self onto his hard on.

Sasuke began to work hot magic, on Naruto's erection, keeping the pace, teasingly slow.

The raven reached up, with both hands, to pinch, and massage at the blonds nipples, while he slowly bobbed his head up, and down, Naruto's shaft.

Sasuke was enjoying every minute of the pleasurable, torture, he was putting the blond threw.

"S-Sasuke. Stop teasing. N-Need release." Naruto panted out.

The raven ignored the blond, but he also took pity on him, so Sasuke released Naruto's erect nubs, and brought both hands down to the front of his pants, undid them, and quickly pulled out his painfully hard erection.

Sasuke quickly sucked on his finger's until they were well coated with saliva, then he brought them to Naruto's entrance, and began to prod at it, before he slipped one finger inside the blonds tight heat.

Naruto was surprised, and a bit uncomfortable, when Sasuke slipped a finger in him, but when a second finger was added, and the stretching began, followed by a third, then a fourth finger, that's when the blond began to cry out in pain.

"Damn it Sasuke. This fuckin hurts." Naruto growled, eye's screwed shut, and jaw clamped tightly shut.

The raven took pity on his soon-to-be blond lover, so he spit on his free hand, and quickly deep throated Naruto.

Sasuke brought his saliva covered hand to his erection, and stroked him self.

Naruto forgot about the pain in his ass, when Sasuke began moaning around his length, sending wave after wave, of pleasure through out his entire being.

All to soon, the raven removed his mouth, earning small whimper's from Naruto.

Sasuke also removed his finger's and replaced them with something much larger and harder.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

The blond nodded in response, and closed his eye's, when Sasuke slowly pushed himself inside of Naruto.

When the raven was fully inside of Naruto, he leaned his head on the blonds shoulder, enjoying the hot, tightness of his lover's ass.

"Kami Naruto. Your so tight. I'm loving it. When ever your ready for me to move, wrap you legs around my waist. Don't worry. It wont hurt for very long. It'll soon start to feel good." Sasuke whispered, in Naruto's ear.

The blonds only answer was a single nod of his head, and a minute later, he wrapped his legs around his dark haired, lover's waist, singling that he was ready.

Sasuke smirked, then he slowly pulled out of Naruto, leaving the head of his member in, and then he slowly pushed back in, searching for a certain spot, that would give Naruto pleasure, instead of pain.

The blond bared his teeth, trying to hide his fangs, he also made fists out of his hands, that were still tied by the vine, to the tree, in a futile attempt to hide his discomfort, from Sasuke.

"If it hurts that much, I can stop." Sasuke said.

"No. I'll be fine. Keep going. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before." Naruto replied, with a pained smile on his face.

Sasuke smiled back, and after a few more try's at searching for Naruto's prostate, the raven had finally found it.

As the raven hit a certain spot deep within the blond, Naruto slightly jumped, and a soft low moan escaped his lips.

Sasuke smirked, and hit that same spot, getting exactly the same reaction as before, so he decided to hit it a bit harder, and see what the blond would do.

"H-harder. F-faster." Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke was quick to reply, he did what he was asked to do, he fucked Naruto, hard and fast.

The raven soon grew tired of this position, so he hooked his arms underneath the blonds knee's, tore them away from his waist, and brought them up in the air, level with Naruto's chest.

With this new position, Sasuke had better access to Naruto's prostate, and he took full advantage of this.

Naruto's head was reeling with all of the pleasure, Sasuke was giving him.

With a few more thrusts, Sasuke felt Naruto's ass muscles, get tighter, as the blonds orgasm hit.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, as he threw his head to the side, and released his seed, out onto both of their chests.

The raven couldn't hold it any longer, and after a few more thrusts, he to reached his climax.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he released his hot seed, in Naruto's tight ass.

When Sasuke had finished with his release , he pulled out of Naruto, and fell back onto the ground, with eye's closed, and panting loudly.

The blond opened his eye's, and looked down at the erotic sight below him.

Sasuke was covered in sweat, his bangs clung to his for head, he was spread eagle out on the ground, and his softening member was still out of his pants covered in his own seamen

This sight made Naruto's length twitch back to life, and he got a devilish idea.

The blond broke the vine that kept him tied to the tree, and then pounced on Sasuke, taking said boy into his mouth, and sucking him back into his previously hardened state.

The raven tossed his head to the side tangled his hand in the blonds hair, and arched his hips upward.

"God Naruto." Sasuke moaned.

The blond grinned, pried the ravens hand from his hair, and released Sasuke from his mouth, making said boy whimper.

"You taste good Sasuke. And now it's my turn." Naruto purred.

Before the raven could protest, the blond had him turned around, and on all fours, with his ass in Naruto's face.

The blond trailed his tongue down Sasuke's ass crack, and down to his ball sack, where he began sucking on them, while prodding the ravens entrance with his fingers.

Sasuke was to busy enjoying the pleasure Naruto's mouth was giving him, that he didn't even notice the digit's at his entrance, until it was to late.

"Fuck Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, when the blond plunged two digit's in the ravens heat, and struck his prostate on the first try.

Naruto smirked, removed his mouth and his digit's from Sasuke.

The raven felt something bigger then the blonds finger's, position it's self at his hole.

"Just relax. This will only hurt for a moment. Then it's going to feel so good, it'll have you begging for more." Naruto purred, right before he fully encased himself, inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke tightened his jaw, as to not scream out in pain, while Naruto was bathed in pleasure.

The blond slowly began to move, searching for the same spot as before.

Naruto grinned, when he found it, because it made Sasuke threw his head back, and scream out in pleasure.

The blond tangled his hand in Sasuke's hair, pulling his head back, then he took his other hand, and began stroking the raven's shaft, in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck me harder Naruto. I wont break." Sasuke whined.

The blond began slamming into the raven, causing said boy to dig his nails into the earth below, and scream out in pure bliss.

Naruto was nearing his peak, so he picked up speed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, as he reached his limit, and came all over the soft earth below him.

Naruto couldn't hold it any longer.

As soon as Sasuke's already tight hole, got even tighter, and he ended up cumming.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, as he released his cum.

The blond pulled out of the raven, and they both collapsed down onto the ground, next to each other, breathing hard.

"We….need to…..do this…..more often." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

They stayed still, just catching their breath.

"We need to get you back." Naruto said standing up.

"But I don't want to." Sasuke replied.

"We can do this again tomorrow, but we need to get you home first." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sasuke responded, before he stood up.

Both boys quickly got dressed, and left.

"I take it training went well?" Shino asked at the sight of Naruto's ripped shirt.

"Yes it did. I will see you tomorrow. The usual training spot." Naruto said to Sasuke, who just nodded.

They went their separate ways, leaving Shino standing alone.

"Is that him?" Some one asked from the shadows.

"Yes. That was Sasuke." Shino replied.

"He's grown a lot stronger over the years hasn't he."

"Yes he has."

"Can I play with him for awhile?"

"Do it tomorrow night, when his lover is with him." Shino responded.

"Does he know that the blond is a vampire?"

"No."

"Am I aloud to reveal everything to him?"

"Yes. Don't forget. Tomorrow night, when Naruto arrives." Shino said before he left.

Gaara - Fuck Itachi. Your bigger then Sasuke. But it feels so good. -he's busy sitting on Itachi's lap naked-

Itachi - Your not as tight as Sasuke, but your uke face is so much better -busy slamming Gaara's hips down onto his very large erection.-

Gaara - We hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Any guess on who the mystery person is. Guess right, and I'll give you something better then a cyber cookie. I'll give you a cyber kiss.

Itachi - Hope you enjoyed us being together . Niankoku696 Night will be so pissed, that we fucked each other, when she wasn't around. Until next time.-goes back to making Gaara scream, as he's being fucked by the older boy.-


End file.
